Huntress and the Prey
by noscruples
Summary: One shot - Elizabeth is on a mission and Jason is her prey. Rated M


A/N – I don't do many one shots but this came to me so hope you enjoy it! Definitely MA.

Someone commented asking about time frame - Really wasn't thinking of one in particular. Maybe more around the time they were meeting in secret. No kids either. So, AU. They are both single.

* * *

Elizabeth saw Jason from across the room. She was the huntress and he was the prey. He had told her that she had to stay away from him; that he was too dangerous. But, she didn't care. She wanted to make him suffer for turning her away. And she would.

Jason looked up from his beer and saw her. Cancel that. He had felt her from the moment she had walked in. It was like all the air had gotten sucked out of the room and everything had stilled. She looked incredible. Jax was helping her out of her jacket and Jason almost choked when he saw her tiny dress. It was really short; charcoal grey with two thin straps. It hugged her body and she had on stilettos that made her legs look like they were a mile long; exquisite. "Fuck." He muttered. He had never seen her wear something so revealing before. She was beyond sexy and the little minx knew it. Every man in the room was staring at her and she pretended to be oblivious. But there was only one man in the room that she cared about and she planned on making him drool.

Sonny smirked as he followed Jason's gaze. Elizabeth looked smoking hot and he had to chuckle at her game. He figured that he'd give Jason a little nudge. He pushed off from the bar and made his way over to her.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said. His dimples fully displayed.

"Hi Sonny." Elizabeth said with smirk.

"You want to dance?"

"I'd love to." She said softly.

Jason watched Sonny's hand on the small of Elizabeth's back and almost broke the bottle he was holding. "Son of a….."

Sonny pulled Elizabeth into him. "I think your game is working."

Elizabeth smiled up at him coyly. "And what game would that be?"

Sonny chuckled as they swayed to the music. "You know that it's not that he doesn't want you right?"

"I know."

They danced until the song ended. "Don't hurt him. He needs to work tomorrow." Sonny said with a devilish grin.

Elizabeth laughed.

Oh how he loved her laugh. In fact, Jason loved everything about her especially the way she looked when her body quivered beneath him. But she was the one thing he couldn't have.

He glared at Sonny as he walked back towards him. Jax was now dancing with Elizabeth and he was again transfixed.

"You've got it bad." Sonny said before picking up his drink. "I think Elizabeth is going home with someone tonight. You might as well make sure it's you."

"I can't." He said ripping his eyes away from her. He walked to the balcony and walked around the corner and sighed with relief when no one was there. He needed air. His heart was pounding and he was wishing away his burgeoning erection.

They had been more than friends for years; a kiss here a kiss there. And then one night, they had given in to their passion. It was New Years Eve and somehow they had ended up in a room upstairs and had mind-blowing sex. Elizabeth couldn't walk straight for days afterwards. All she had to do was think about Jason and she was wet.

He growled and leaned against the railing trying to think of anything else.

Elizabeth had seen him walk outside so she followed. At first, didn't see him but then she sensed that he was nearby. Walking around the corner, she stopped when he came into view and blatantly stared. The man had no problem filling out his suit. He was devastatingly hot, although she preferred him naked.

Jason could feel her eyes raking over him. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I wasn't aware that I needed your permission."

Jason turned and looked at her with her sultry smile; hands on her hips. He was wound so tight that he thought he was going to unravel on the spot.

She sauntered slowly towards him, looking him up and down; licking her plump delicious lips. He wanted to bend her over and fuck her until she screamed his name.

"What's a matter Jason?" She said saucily.

His cock twitched. "Elizabeth." He growled. "You need to stop."

She ceased her forward movement and ran her finger down his shirt. He grabbed her wrist.

"Please." He said closing his eyes and reopening them. His mouth was parched and his breathing was heavy.

"Okay Jason, I'll leave you for now. But, I have something I need to tell you first."

"What?" He said more clipped than he had intended. The woman was doing him in.

She gestured with her finger so he'd move closer. Jason swallowed and leaned forward. Elizabeth slid her face again his making him bite his lip and close his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't touch her. She smelled so good. Her skin was so soft. And then her breath was on his ear. "I'm not wearing any underwear." She breathed out before pulling back and looking at him coyly. "Just thought you should know."

Jason stood there with his mouth open and watched her hips sway as she walked away. He was ready to jump off the building. Suddenly, it felt like he had too many clothes on. He was burning up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny watched Elizabeth come back into the room with a smug look on her face. He turned to the bartender. "I need some ice water".

The man nodded and quickly filled a glass and handed it to him. Throwing some money on the bar, Sonny took it and walked out onto the balcony. He found Jason leaning over the rail as if he was contemplating a quick exit and he chuckled.

Jason jerked his head and looked at him and Sonny handed him the glass with a smile. "I thought you could use this."

Jason scowled and then downed the glass and handed it back to him. "She's killing me."

"I'm sure she is but the question still remains. Why aren't you upstairs with her already?"

"You know why. It's not safe."

"Use a condom." Sonny quipped much to Jason's chagrin.

"Very funny.

"Jason, you're making a huge mistake. Who the fuck do you think you're fooling anyway? You think that anyone in that room doesn't feel the heat between you two? It's written all over your face. You two are a walking advertisement for Enduro. Everyone knows how much you care about her. If you think our enemies don't know, then you need a trip to Shadybrook. Get in there and handle your business or I can guarantee you that someone else will." Sonny growled.

Jason closed his eyes. "You're right. I can't hide what I feel for her."

"Say it."

"I'm in love with Elizabeth." He breathed out.

Sonny patted him on the back. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"Thanks but never mention the word condom to me again."

Sonny chuckled. "Deal."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked back into the room. He looked everywhere for her but she was gone. He sat down at the bar. Had she gone home with someone else? A visual ran through his head of Elizabeth screaming his name. No. He'd die if she screamed out someone elses name. Where was Jax? He thought as he scanned the room again. "Oh God." He said under his breath. If she was with Jax….. First of all what kind of name is Jax? It would sound ridiculous. "What am I doing?" He muttered.

A waitress walked up to him and smiled as she looked him up and down. "Hi handsome. The little brunette you've been having eye sex with all night, told me to give you this." She said handing him an envelope. "If she doesn't work out, you know where to find me".

Jason stared at her blankly and then ripped open the envelope.

_Get your gorgeous ass upstairs now. I won't ask you again._

_P.S. I'm naked. Come put your mouth where my hand is…_

Jason grinned and slid off the stool and ran to the elevator with her key in his hand. He hit the button and rushed inside. It seemed like it took forever to get to their room. He knew if he walked inside, there was no turning back. She would be his and he had no intention of ever letting her go.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath as he pushed the piece of plastic into the slot. He slowly pushed it open. The room was dark; only illuminated by the lights from outside.

Elizabeth's body was buzzing. He was finally here. She was practically dripping wet. Her body needed him to fill her up. "Someone has too many clothes on."

Jason smirked as his jacket dropped to the floor. He could see her body from the light coming through the window. He smiled when he realized she still had on her stilettos.

He slowly undressed as she watched with anticipation. His pants dropped and she groaned when she saw his erection bobbing and her hips lifted up from the bed as she squirmed. "Forget what I said. Fuck me now." She demanded.

Jason was breathing heavy. He hadn't even touched her and he thought he was going to come. Pouncing on her, his lips crushed hers and he fucked her mouth with his tongue as she began to grind her hips into him. Her hand enveloped his cock and Jason moaned. Grabbing her arms he yanked them above her head and pinned them down before he surged forward and her hot tight walls smothered his aching dick. "Fuck." He muttered as she screamed his name. It was almost too much. Her hips bucked and he began to hammer into her. Her juices drenched him as he slammed into her harder and harder. Moving his thumb to her clit, he started to strum and Elizabeth bucked wildly beneath him. "Say my name Elizabeth." He demanded. "Oh God….Jason." She yelled as she started to fall apart. Feeling her shake and quiver was all it took before Jason moaned her name as his body shuddered and he filled her up. He laid on top of her for a minute before falling off to her side. They laid there for a moment gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you Elizabeth." He said softly; his liquid blue eyes glazed with emotion.

"I love you too." She said emotionally.

She moaned as his tongue flicked in and out of her mouth instantly filling her with want. Her prey had become the hunter.

The End


End file.
